Cardinal
by Oddery
Summary: It's a rainy Saturday morning. What's a girl to do, all alone with her husband? Inu/Kag Very, VERY lemony. Beware.


_Hello, readers!_

_This one-shot is dedicated to cenarules190 of Gaia. He wanted me to write this, so I did._

_Be forewarned: It's graphic. _

_Anyway, here we go!_

**Cardinal**

**DISCLAIMER:** I'll own Inuyasha when I stop caring about hygiene. (Thank God, for that, right? LoL.)

Thunder boomed outside as rain thudded down on concrete one Saturday morning. Kagome stood at the kitchen sink, washing a few dishes. She liked the rain; it calmed her. Sometimes she and her husband Inuyasha would curl up on the couch and just listen to storms. Kagome sighed sadly as she rinsed a plate. Inuyasha had to go into work unexpectedly today. Occasionally he had to do this; sometimes it took a couple hours, sometimes it took many hours. He'd been gone since seven this morning.

Kagome placed the plate in the dishwasher, flipping her wet hair over to one shoulder so that it wouldn't get in the way. After her shower that morning, she'd put a special oil in her hair that made it smell very sweet and coconut-like; it was a very intense scent. She found that she liked it very much.

Grabbing her coffee mug (filled with tea, though), she walked over to the window to watch the world below her. The clouds and atmosphere were all a dull gray, but very peaceful. Another crack of thunder sounded.

The front door opened suddenly, making Kagome jump. She turned. Seeing it was Inuyasha, she smiled at him as he took of his wet coat: a black one made from a thick, warm material. He took off his shoes, his hand on the wall to brace himself as he used his heels to slip the wet things off. When he saw Kagome smiling at him, he grinned back and strode over to her, his socks slightly squeaking on the hardwood floor.

"That didn't take long," Kagome said as Inuyasha's arms encircled her from behind.

"No," he said. "They just had a little problem. They didn't really need me." He buried his face into her hair, "I see you took a shower." His voice was muffled slightly.

"Mmmhmm," Kagome said, taking a sip of her tea.

She could feel him grin against her hair, "If you'd have waited a little longer, I could have helped you wash your back. That's very important you know."

"Is it?" Kagome asked, smiling to herself.

Inuyasha nodded, taking a long whiff of her hair. "God you smell so fucking good."

"Language."

He snorted, "You love it when I curse, woman." He continued to smell her hair. His hands traveled down slowly over her hips, and back up again. The robe she wore was thick and fluffy, but not so much so that he couldn't feel her curves. Not so much so that Kagome couldn't feel what her husband was doing to her. More thunder crackled outside.

He breathed in some more of that coconut scent some more, "God, what is in your hair?" One of his hands grasped a breast. He could feel his slacks tighten a little.

Kagome reached behind her to gently grip a fistful of her husband's black hair. She could feel that bit of him harden against her. "Mmm," she said. "Someone's horny."

Inuyasha positioned her hair so that it was just on one shoulder and then bent to kiss her neck. His tongue gently licked her. He moaned into her as he tasted her damp, clean skin. He ground his hips into her behind.

Kagome started panting suddenly, "Oh, shit baby. Now you're making me horny."

Inuyasha's hand found the knot to her robe, "I damn well better be, babe." The knot loosened and his hand quickly dove inside. Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he bit his lip when he found out that she'd waxed recently. Not that he minded whether she had or not, but that just made this moment even more amazing. His fingers entered her slowly, making Kagome gasp.

"B-Baby," she panted, "I'm holding hot tea. Uh!"

His fingers quickened, "So don't spill it then. Or put it down." His pace slowed and picked back up again, teasing her. "You are so wet."

Kagome turned, stopping his ministrations. She wrapped her right leg over his hip and set her mug on the mantle above the fireplace. Inuyasha brought his wet fingers to his lips and sucked on them gently, tasting his wife. He opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them and stared at her with a lusty inferno in his gaze…

_**()()()**_

Kagome found herself on the bed, her robe gone and squirming with arousal. Inuyasha had long since thrown his shirt off and was now enjoying Kagome's breasts. His hands kneaded them, thumb and forefingers occasionally flicking over her hard nipples. Her back arched and he took a nipple into his mouth, encouraged by her response.

"Oh! Yes," Kagome gasped. "More!"

He sucked hard and Kagome's knees went up and out a bit further. He did the same thing to the other nipple and Kagome couldn't contain herself: her hand went between her legs. As Inuyasha worked her breasts, Kagome fingered herself. She was amazed at how wet she was, how easily her fingers slid in and out, in and out.

Inuyasha stopped and fumbled with his pants. His hands shook as he struggled with his belt. Kagome was frustrated that he'd stopped. She yanked the belt off and nearly ripped the button of his pants off, the zipper almost coming with it. He groaned as his erection was freed; he kicked his pants away. He briefly considered taking off his socks, but then he saw how Kagome was looking at him and didn't think of it again.

He tackled her, pressing himself against her. She kissed him, and Inuyasha held her face in his hands.

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted, "now!" To emphasize what she wanted, she stroked his shaft roughly. A small drip of cum trickled down his pulsating length.

"Wait," he said hoarsely. "Knees. Get on your knees."

Kagome sighed in frustration, but did as she was told. She spread knees and pushed out her chest for her lower half's full exposure. She got a pillow from the head of the bed to put underneath her chest; when Inuyasha would thrust, her nipples would graze the soft cotton.

"Please," she begged. "Baby, hurry!"

And then he was pounding into her, repeatedly hitting that spot inside her that made her scream. Inuyasha groaned and dropped down to her, his chest against her back.

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned. "Oh, _fuck_. You're so wet. You are _so fucking __**wet**_."

Kagome shook with each thrust, "Harder! Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so close!"

Growling, he took her into his arms and lifted her up so that was sitting on him, his knees folded under him. His hands explored her: one went to one breast and the other between her legs, playing with her clit.

"_**Yes!**_" she cried, lustful torrents leaving her tear ducts. "_Oh, God! __**YES**_!"

"That's it, babe," Inuyasha panted in her ear. "Tell me how much you like it."

With one last flick of his finger on her clit, Kagome came.

"**INUYASHA**!"

Wetness got all over him and on the sheets below. Kagome shook in his arms, her walls still clamping on him. Inuyasha bucked up into her, trying desperately to get his release. But it wouldn't come. Rain pounded against the window, and a soft clap of thunder sounded.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Babe, I-I can't!"

Kagome sat there for a moment, not exactly sure what he meant. Then, understanding, she said, "You want my mouth?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She slowly slid off him, gasping as she did so. She quickly turned and shoved him back onto his butt. Inuyasha spread his legs and then Kagome dove between them.

Inuyasha groaned at the way her tongue swirled on him, "Oh, fuck yes." She started to suck harder, and more and more cum started to dribble down her throat. Her right hand went down to his balls. She ran her fingers through his pubic hair, making him moan. "O-Oh, God!" Her hand briefly grasped his balls and then went to press her fingers to that sensitive spot behind them.

Inuyasha started to buck into her mouth, his hands going to her head, "Uhhh… Uhhh… Oh, _shit_, Kagome." She moved faster, harder. He gripped her hair, "Fuck… Fuck! FUCK! _**KAGOME**_!" He twitched and jerked every which way, jets of cum squirting out of him and into Kagome's throat. When the pleasure slowed, he said, "Oh, yes…"

Then he got on top of Kagome. He kissed his way down her body, "Where the fuck did you learn that? That was so great."

Kagome just smiled at him as he stared up at her from her stomach. He went back to what he was doing. He nudged her thighs apart, making room for his head.

"I-Inuyasha? What're you doing?"

He grinned up at her, "Returning the favor."

He began to lick her. She moaned. He started to suck on her clit. She gasped. He used both at the same time, and she lost it. Kagome gripped the sheets and her hips bucked onto his face. Inuyasha went harder and clutched her thighs. Her head moved from side to side; she grabbed her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"U-Uh! Baby! OH!"

Her back arched and she came again, wetness covering his face. Inuyasha licked his lips and wiped his face on his forearm. He crawled up her body again, only this time to take her into his arms and lie slightly beside her. He nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly.

Thunder and lightning happened again outside, the rain still in unison with them. Kagome watched the storm outside in a state of peace. Inuyasha gently rubbed her arm and buried his face into her hair.

"So that was hot," he murmured.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, it was."

She could feel him grin again, "Still wish I could have caught you in the shower…"

"Maybe next time," Kagome said, laughing slightly. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face left Kagome's hair and he grinned down at her, "I love you too, Kagome." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Let's listen to the storm."

_**()()() **_**The End **_**()()()**_

_Well, there you have it. (Blushes)_

_Read and review!_

_Love always,_

_Oddery_


End file.
